joint_task_force_bellerophonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thompson, Liz
Previous Commands & Positions * First Officer, USS Thermopylae * Second Officer & Helmswoman, USS Thermopylae * Flight Leader, 99th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Sol Defense Perimeter * Fighter / Shuttle Pilot, 99th Tactical Fighter Squadron, Sol Defense Perimeter * Replacement Pilot Program, Starfleet Academy * Crewman Technician, USS Tientsin Biography Born in 2382 in New York City of the North American Continent on Earth, Elizabeth was a rather precocious child. She had several run-ins with law enforcement during her early years though was never charged with a crime. At the age of fifteen, her parents were killed in an industrial accident leaving behind her sister and herself. Liz and her sister fell through the cracks of child services and lost their family home. Living on the street with little income for food, desperation was about to set in when help would come from an unlikely place. A vacationing family from Mars noticed the Thompson sisters' plight and had to help. Over the course of the next several days, the Possible family would all but adopt the sisters as they helped get the Thompsons back on their feet. Grateful for the help, but knowing she had to make her own way in the universe, Liz immediately enlisted in Starfleet after graduating high school in 2401. After completing basic and advanced initial training, Liz was assigned as an engineering tech aboard the USS Tientsin. ''She served faithfully for two years when her section leader noticed her gift for flying (he had been observing her during a holo-program). On recommendation from her Captain, Liz took and passed the Starfleet Replacement Pilot Test. She was sent to Starfleet Academy to train as a pilot as well as take several courses in Astrometrics and Warp Theory. Upon graduation, she was assigned to the 99th Tactical Fighter Squadron as a flight Warrant Officer. Liz continued her education via the long distance learning system and was fully commissioned as a Starfleet Ensign in 2407. In 2410, after completing her assignment with the 99th, Liz was promoted to Lieutenant and reassigned to the ''USS Thermopylae as the primary Helmswoman. She served well in her capacity up to and through the Iconian War where the ship took heavy damage and required extensive repairs and refit. By 2412, when repairs and refit were complete, Liz was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and made 2nd Officer in addition to her duties as the primary Helmswoman. When the First Officer, the Commander Kallus M'Tess was promoted to Captain and given his own command, she was immediately considered for and granted the XO spot and was promoted to Commander. Seeing as the Thermopylae has seen plenty of action and survived under the command of Captain Tyrin Aarl, Starfleet promoted him to the Admiralty. He then received orders to join a newly formed Alliance Task Force called Joint Task Force Bellerophon as a member of their Command Staff. As he was no longer able to command a vessel, he handed command of the Thermopylae over to his former XO and promoted Liz to the FULL rank of Captain.